


The Other Side of the Glass

by Indig0



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Weeks [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Chloe is Elijah's creation and sister, Elijah and Zlatko are Fae Lords, Elijah is absolutely not being predatory but that goes against his nature, Everything is dangerous, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Gen, He's absolutely chaotic neutral, I feel like he stole the show here, Kara and Alice are human, a little body horror but nothing explicit, which puts him higher on the good/evil scale than any of his associates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: “I’m called Chloe.  I live here with my brother Elijah, who made me.  He’s holds himself aloof from both noble courts, but prefers his own company and mine.  Do not eat or drink anything here.  Don’t accept any gifts, no matter how small.  Don’t ever thank anyone.  And be polite.”  She smiled.  “Understood?”DBH Rare Pairs Week prompt:  Fantasy/Wedding (inspired byJonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell, which is a beautiful masterpiece if you can manage to slog your way through the first 1/3, which is purposefully dry and stuffy - it's also a miniseries you can find on Netflix, which is easier to get through)





	The Other Side of the Glass

Sometimes when Chloe walked by the mirror in the 5th floor sitting room, she would see movement out of the corner of her eye. At first she tried to look closer, but the figures and shapes disappeared when she looked at them directly.

“There’s a reason I keep that mirror in a locked room, Chloe,” Elijah said when he passed her in the hall. “Leave it alone.”

She learned to stare at the adjoining wall, and then sometimes she would see figures. People. Talking, working, running back and forth. As she grew more accustomed to the mirror she began to realize these people weren’t quite like her, but she couldn’t quite say how.

There was one, a young woman, who appeared a lot. She was often cleaning, or cooking in the kitchen that could be seen through the doorway. Sometimes there was a child – a little girl. She was shy, and played quietly. There was also a man who stomped around and glared and shouted. He sat on the couch or snuck around carrying small bags a lot. The other two tried to avoid him. None of them could see Chloe.

One night Chloe watched the man knock food off the table, watched the girl cower in the corner, watched the woman try to protect her, but she was knocked aside. The girl ran upstairs, and the man followed her. The woman hesitated for only a moment before she ran after them.

They were going to be hurt. Chloe couldn’t allow that.

She put her hands to the mirror and quickly spoke words she had only read. With a ripple, she pushed her way slowly through.

The house was dark and damp, and so small. Unfamiliar odors filled Chloe’s nose. Upstairs there was shouting and thumping, and suddenly two sets of footsteps charged down. The woman tried the front door, but it was locked. She raced around the corner and screeched to a halt when she saw Chloe, glowing in the darkness, holding out a hand.

“Come with me.” Chloe’s soft voice reverberated throughout the room.

Loud footsteps started down the stairs. The woman took her hand and Chloe pulled all three of them back through the mirror. When the man got to the bottom of the stairs, there was no one there. The window facing the back yard showed nothing out of the ordinary.

“What… where are we?” the woman panted, holding the girl tightly. “I –“

“Listen to me,” Chloe said quietly. “I couldn’t let him hurt you, but you’re certainly not out of danger. Do not tell anyone here your name. Not me, and no one else. Do you understand?”

Both nodded, eyes wide.

“I’m called Chloe. I live here with my brother Elijah, who made me. He’s holds himself aloof from both noble courts, but prefers his own company and mine. Do not eat or drink anything here. Don’t accept any gifts, no matter how small. Don’t ever thank anyone. And be polite.” She smiled. “Understood?”

“H-how do we be polite if we can’t thank anyone?” the girl whispered, clutching the woman.

“A nod or a bow is acceptable.” She paused. “My brother explained to me that we must act like royalty, as if those words are beneath us. …Even if everyone else is royalty too. What can I call you?”

They looked at each other.

“Alice,” the girl said. “Like Alice in Wonderland.”

“And Through the Looking Glass as well.” Chloe smiled. “I know the story.”

“Kara,” said the woman after some thought. “Are you… human?”

“Oh no, absolutely not.” Chloe laughed. “…But now I have to think of a way to get you to safety – never assume you’re safe here. You’re not. I’ll do my best, though.”

“We… can’t live for long without eating and drinking,” Kara murmured.

Chloe nodded, the gem at her temple flashing a soft gold. “We’ll look through the library. There must be other passages between the worlds.”

The two humans followed Chloe through a vast manor full of rich tapestries, paintings, statues, soft carpets, and huge jewels that glowed like stars. There were no cobwebs or dust to be seen. Alice and Kara gaped as they trailed slowly behind.

The library was massive, at least three stories packed with books. Most of them were written in languages Kara and Alice didn’t know, ones they’d never heard of. Some were written in silkworm blood, or in unicorn tears, or in the juice of a berry that only ripened in the moonlight. A few were bound to podiums with thick silver chains. Chloe pulled out a few and began to search. Kara and Alice wandered around looking at the massive room and all the books.

Some hours passed, and Alice dozed in Kara’s lap while Chloe softly explained what she was reading. They didn’t hear the door open.

“I didn’t realize you had other guests, my lord.” 

The three jumped and looked up. A heavyset man in a rich red robe smiled widely.

“Well, my sister moves as she pleases.” A smaller man in a robe of shimmering spider-silk shrugged fluidly. He smiled too, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

The first man strode over. “Chloe, you’re looking well.” He turned to Kara and bowed low to her. “An honor, lady. May I have your name?”

“I – you may… call my Kara.” She curtsied nervously.

“Ah, charming. And you, little princess? What is your name?” He smiled warmly.

The girl rubbed her eyes sleepily and sniffled a little.

“She’s called Alice,” Kara supplied quickly. “And yourself?”

“Zlatko, Lord of Fallen Dreams.” He bowed even lower, and Alice had the presence of mind to dip a little bow in return.

“Are you staying here for some time?” Zlatko asked, his eyes twinkling. “There’s so much to see, and so many fine diversions.”

“I’m afraid we won’t be staying long,” Kara murmured. “We don’t want to intrude on anyone’s hospitality.” She glanced over at Elijah, who was watching the exchange closely, a faint smile on his face.

“Oh, no one here would think you intruders!” Zlatko laughed heartily. “Come, you must attend the wedding at my home tomorrow. There will be feasting, and such dancing you will never think to stop!”

“I don’t –“

“You’re invited. I won’t take no for an answer.” His voice hardened, though his eyes still twinkled.

“Oh…”

“Elijah and Chloe will bring you, of course. Won’t you, Elijah?”

“It seems I will.” He never seemed to stop smiling, though it was sharp and bitter.

“Of course you will! Now, where is that scroll you were speaking of?”

“Right this way,” Elijah said smoothly, leading Zlatko away. He cast a dark look their way as he swept by.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara whispered.

Chloe shook her head. “You did well. …But you’ll have to accompany us.” She paused. “This may work in our favor, if we can keep our heads. Zlatko has a portal from which he lures in humans. I’m sure you could traverse that back to your world.”

Chloe helped Kara and Alice pick out clothing for the event. Kara fit into her dresses well, and managed to alter a smaller dress to fit Alice. They rode in a coach pulled by invisible steeds, through a great winding wood. Elijah sported a suit of shimmering beetle wings, Chloe wore a surprisingly solid dress of seafoam and mist, Kara wore a gown of phoenix down trimmed with ribbons of moonlight, and little Alice had a pinafore of honeybee fur and butterfly wings.

“We… appreciate your hospitality. Sir.” Kara shifted, not quite looking at Elijah.

“I trust Chloe’s judgment in regards to visitors. But whatever you may be running from… I’m afraid this is no safe haven. You’d’ve been better-off staying away.”

“Are you going to… make us your prisoners?” Alice asked, clenching her fists.

Elijah smiled, never a happy expression. “Oh little one, your imprisonment isn’t my doing,” he whispered.

They were helped down from the carriage by a large footman, who then walked them to the door while another servant led the carriage away.

“Who’s getting married?” Alice whispered to Chloe.

“It’s a wedding, not a marriage,” Chloe murmured. “You should stay away from the ceremony. Elijah and I need to circulate, but remember – no food or drink. No thanks or gifts. Try not to talk to anyone. You’re… probably safe enough until the dancing starts. And… remember the beautiful ones are as ugly as the others underneath their glamour. Don’t be intimidated.”

Alice looked like she wanted to ask more, but now there was a large crowd of well-dressed folk surrounding them. Elijah swept off without another word and Chloe followed him, glancing back worriedly. They were cautious, and she’d warned them about as much as she could. It still might not be enough. Regrettably, appearances had to be held up.

The two moved slowly around the room together, politely declining crystal flutes of morning dew and flaming asp venom and crocodile tears. They also passed up platters of mouth-watering royal jelly tarts, mandrake shoots wrapped in hummingbird tongues, and more canapes that they couldn’t identify. Alice’s stomach growled at the luscious smells and Kara ached for her, and for herself.

It was impossible not to feel small and plain next to the ethereal gentlefolk in impossibly rich clothing. There were also… creatures that weren’t quite right. Almost human-shaped, but… off. Those ones didn’t speak, but watched with terror-stricken eyes as they shambled about the room. The beautiful ones ignored them, but flocked to Kara and Alice as if they’d been called. Chloe’s final words faded like morning mist in the face of such exotic riches.

“Such an honor! What are your names?”

“That dress is stunning on her, you altered it? I have rooms full of dresses, and I would pay you handsomely to tailor them for the children I’m expecting.”

“Have you tried the nymph lips? They sing divinely, and you haven’t known intimacy until you’ve been kissed inside your own throat.”

It seemed that hours had passed, and Alice’s feet were dragging. They’d avoided the wedding ceremony, and it appeared that many of the guests had done the same. Shrieks and thrashing came from the next room, and the doors remained firmly closed. A sudden hush fell over the room, and the crowd stilled, looking up in anticipation.

A single note sounded from no instrument Kara had ever heard; it was like the clearest birdsong imaginable. Another joined it, like a cricket’s wing. Sounds swelled and the crowd began to move again, to pair off, to join hands.

“Time to go,” Chloe whispered in Kara’s ear, making her jump. She took her hand and led her across the floor, swaying to avoid the dancers. The music began slowly, but it was steadily picking up speed.

“W-wait. Alice!”

Chloe stopped dead, and turned to look across the sea of dancers to where a man in a twisted mask bent to talk to the little girl.

“You must come to visit my home,” the man gurgled, possibly not from his mouth. “I have such dresses and food and music, you’ll never want to leave. I could make you a pet. What would you like?”

“I – I’m sorry,” Alice murmured, not looking at him. “I have to find my mom.”

“I can help you. You’re both invited, of course. I insist. What is your mother’s name?”

“Excuse me.”

Elijah stepped between them, a cold smile twisting his lips. “The child is mine.” He turned and bowed to Alice. “Young lady, allow me to have this dance.”

“What’s he doing?” Kara breathed, clutching Chloe’s hand. “He – I won’t let him hurt her!” She stepped away, but Chloe squeezed her hand.

“Wait,” Chloe whispered, tensing. She couldn’t challenge him alone, much less in a room full of nobles.

Alice stood stiff and trembling. “I… I don’t… dance,” she said.

“Ah, but we are on the dance floor, and the music has begun. Your mother is waiting.” He offered his hand with a flourish, and his skin shimmered a bit too much to be human. “I don’t dance either. What a spectacle we’ll make, don’t you think?”

The girl stared at the fae lord, then took a deep breath and took his hand. “I… I’ll stop dancing when I want to,” she said firmly.

The smile touched his eyes for the first time. “How I admire your spirit, little one! …But no, you’re mistaken.”

He bent low to hold Alice as they spun through the crowd. Her eyes were wide with terror, and she tripped and stumbled now and then. Despite his claims of not being a dancer, Elijah moved with nimble grace and sure feet. The music kept playing, everyone kept moving, the room seemed to spin –

He released Alice with a jolt, and Kara caught her. The two humans gaped at him while Chloe swatted him with her garuda-feather fan.

“You’re such a nuisance,” she hissed.

He ignored her and bowed to Alice. “I’ll never find your equal, child. You could do very well here.”

Alice clung to Kara, who clutched her shoulders tightly. Chloe quickly ushered them through a door, and he followed at a more leisurely pace.

The room was dark and stuffy, and all the furniture was covered in a thin glittering film. Chloe dusted off a large free-standing mirror with her fan, then stepped in front of it and placed her hands on the glass.

“I – I’m sorry for the trouble we caused you,” Kara murmured, looking over at Elijah.

He shrugged one shoulder. “It’s been interesting. I think I’ve been missing out by avoiding humans.”

“Still, I… should have trusted you a bit more.”

“Oh no. No, that would be a grave error. You know better.” His smile touched his eyes just faintly.

Chloe nodded fervently in agreement.

“I’m sorry I thought you’d trap me dancing,” Alice spoke up, looking up at him.

“I’ll admit, it was tempting. One has to be crafty to navigate the rituals here, don’t forget that.”

“Thank you.”

Everyone in the little room stiffened and turned to Alice, who quickly covered her mouth.

“I – I mean…”

“What’s said cannot be unsaid, and thanks cause such an obligation,” Elijah murmured. Slowly, he circled her. “A pity to take your smile, as rare as it is. Your youth, as brief as it will be. Even a few years of your short life.”

“Elijah –“ Chloe cut in.

“You know the rules,” Elijah spoke over her. “So does she. I collect my debts, and today my payment will be that last one. Two years from your life.”

“N-no, take mine instead!” Kara quickly insisted.

Elijah closed his eyes and sighed. “No. But since you insist, I will take the same from you.” 

His hand shot out and a long, sharp finger jabbed them both in the center of the chest. Then he walked to the door. He turned back just briefly.

“I’ve enjoyed your visit. Don’t find yourselves on this side of the glass again.” And then he was gone.

“Are you all right?” Chloe asked, grasping their arms.

“I… I think so,” Kara murmured. Alice nodded slowly. “Did he… actually do anything?”

“He did, but you may not feel the effects right away,” Chloe sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Alice breathed.

Kara hugged her tightly. “Don’t worry. We’re going to be all right.”

Chloe turned back to the mirror, and with a final gesture, it rippled to show a little cottage in a sunlit meadow. “Here. I’ll help you get through, then… I think that’s all I can do for you. I hope you’ll be safe there.”

Kara held onto Alice with one hand and raised a hand towards Chloe, but then withdrew. “You’ve done so much for us. …I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Chloe whispered fiercely, and pulled Kara into a brief embrace. When they pulled apart she gently pushed them through the mirror.

Decades had passed in the day Kara and Alice spent beyond the mirror. Their memories of the beautiful, dangerous land never faded, but somehow they were reluctant to talk about them. The closest they came was when Alice brought up the fact that she couldn’t remember her dad being mean to her. And Kara couldn’t either, but she remembered fleeing, the terror, the absolute certainty that they would be killed, and that if she had to she would kill… whoever it was first.

“I remember him being nice at first,” Alice murmured. “When he had a job. Then… then he was mad sometimes, and he would drink, and… and then we… left.”

Kara nodded slowly. “I think… that lasted for a long time. Longer than we should have stayed. I’m guessing it was… about two years.”

Alice’s eyes grew large, but she nodded in understanding.

The two fixed up the cottage, which had been left empty, and started a garden. They didn’t talk about where the previous inhabitants must be, which terrified creatures they might have been. Alice went to school and Kara sold vegetables and started a small seamstress business. Sometimes they heard music at night, from the pond across the meadow, and they would loudly talk about anything else. Eventually they built a fence around it to keep out passersby.

One morning when Alice was nearly grown and Kara’s face had gained a few more wrinkles around the eyes, there was a soft knock at the door. Kara answered it and stared.

“Chloe!”

She ducked her head slightly and smiled. “I hope you don’t mind my own intrusion.”

“Never! Come in. I’m surprised you even recognized me!” Kara laughed.

“I would never forget,” Chloe said, sitting down with her.

“Chloe, is that you?”

“Alice, look how big you’ve grown! It’s good to see you! Elijah sends his greetings as well, he quite enjoyed your company.”

Alice stared at her. “How… long has it been for you?”

“Two days. I wanted to come with you. I talked with Elijah a bit, he reminded me that he’d never controlled my decisions and didn’t want to start now… and that I should do what felt right. It’s so rare to have such freedom. So… here I am.” She smiled nervously. “I do worry about him, but he got by for years before he made me. And he can always make another.”

“Make… another?” Alice asked.

“He and Zlatko like to make new people.” Chloe shrugged. “I’m grateful that I’m one of Elijah’s. Zlatko’s creatures are… not as pleasant. Well, you saw. He likes combining things into one, that’s what the wedding we attended was.” She smiled brightly. “But I’m nearly human. And I hope you can teach me the rules of living here.”

Kara took Chloe’s hands into her own. “If you’re given a gift, it puts you under no obligation to anyone. You can eat or drink anything inside safely – and we can teach you what’s poisonous, to avoid. You should tell people the name you want to be called, and insist that it’s used. And any time you thank someone, nothing more is owed. Politeness is still encouraged, though not to the same extent. …And we avoid the pond, and try not to listen when we hear music coming from that direction.”

Chloe smiled softly, her eyes nearly glowing. “I… I can manage that,” she murmured. “And… you don’t mind? It may take me a while to get used to it.”

“Take all the time you need. You’re safe here. And you’re free to do what you want.”

“In that case…” Chloe leaned in and kissed her lightly. Kara laughed, pulling her close for another.


End file.
